I Prefer Confidence
by Starija
Summary: Winnie Saunders is an OC owned and created by WinnieBear on Sweet Crush. I will make things up about her along the way for any lack of info. There will be mild language and love scenes, and I warn you there's a bit of maturity in the content all because of Nathaniel, who is so OOC from the guy you all know. In this story, he's the exact opposite of his ChiNo-made self.


**Synopsis:** At the Historical-Modern Home hotel that Winnie Saunders has come to stay in for the next few months with her younger sister and aunt, she meets the most outrageous, arrogant, and overbearing 20-year-old man ever. You would think aging would make you lose all that ego and total immaturity, but not with the slightly sadistic Nathaniel Adler. Winn's got to be careful, though, to never call him 'arrogant', or he'll lose his head – or more accurately, she'll lose her head, if his best friends Lysander and Violette don't stop him in time. He prefers "confidence", although Winn rolls her eyes every time he so much as says the word. More like overconfidence, she thinks.

**Author's notes: **I'm honestly tired of writing about all the characters in a school or Sweet Amoris setting especially as I don't even know French and all that stuff, so the majority of this story will be set in a hotel (more like a residential home or inn) and in a different city that I made up the name of. All details of the city is a work of fiction, and anything real is purely coincidence.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" a whiny voice from the back seat of the car asked for the hundredth time in the past hour. "How _far_ is this inn?"

"Annie sweetie, we're almost there," Aunt Agatha said, "I promise."

In the passenger seat, I was resting my face against my fist as I rolled my eyes. _Jeez, I can't believe Annie's 16. Auntie spoiled her too much,_ I thought, annoyed beyond belief. _I swear, if she asks one more time..._

And five minutes later, Annie spoke up...asking the same question again! Fortunately, we had finally arrived at the city limits of El Amor, and I didn't have to reach around the back to strangle her. However, it was another mile through the city before we reached our actual destination in the deepest back area. Why was it so far and holed up inside such a huge forest?

Beside our car, Annie and I gazed up at the gigantic mansion known as the Adler's Historical-Modern Home. Aunt Agatha, of course, just proceeded on through the pathway leading up to the house without a hint of awe or concern.

She glanced back at us, wondering why we were hesitant about going in. "Coming, dears? What are you waiting for?"

"Auntie, you could've told us how huge the inn was," I said, taking slow steps after Annie, my head craning up as the old building grew when we neared it.

I mean seriously, the inn was about five stories tall, and it actually looked historical like the name Historical-Modern Home implied. It had beige paint all around the wide expanse of the front, and the windows, front wooden doors, and supporting pillars seemed to further support the Victorian house look. It could have been even before the Victorian age, actually.

"The inside isn't going to be all modern, right?" Annie murmured, and I laughed. That was exacty my thought as she said it.

Aunt Agatha beamed. "In fact, it is. How'd you guess?" she asked, lifting a hand to shake the inn's bell a little. It seriously had a real live golden bell, though really small. "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to show you two pictures. We had to leave immediately after I made our reservations, else I'll be charged a late check-in fee. A very _expensive_ one, might I add."

"This whole place looks expensive," I mumbled low so she wouldn't hear. Raising my voice, I said, "It's okay, Auntie. I just appreciate you taking us in, even if we had to move."

Before she could respond, the huge wooden doors opened to either side, surprisingly silent. I thought they would creak for sure, judging from how old the building appeared to be. In the opening, a young blonde guy stood wearing totally modern clothing and the most welcoming, friendliest smile on his face.

My first impression of him was that of the nicest guy on Earth. Little did I know how ignorant I actually was at the time. It turned out the confidence I had in my perception and ability to read people was so off that I actually read them _wrong_! I was blind before I met Nathaniel Donny Adler.


End file.
